T'as dis cadeau?
by CrimsonWings28
Summary: Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fangirl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. Oneshot.Rated T.
1. Humeur de chien Morning adventure

**A/n: This fic is the translation of "You said gift!" I've divided it into several small chapters. So here is the first one. Oh and by the way the next chapter of "End of the war, beginning of a new life!" will take me some time to update as I lost what I've already written when my pc breakdown. Again! So while waiting for the next chap here's something else!**

**Summary: Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fangirl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

* * *

**T'as dis cadeau?**

Chapter 1 – Humeur de chien (morning adventure)

June 6

Black Order Headquarters

Early morning.

It was one of those normal days at the Black Order Headquarters. As normal as it could be at the Order. But it would soon be cut short, and to the disadvantage of an exorcist named Allen Walker, also commonly known as Moyashi. The reason why, can only be explain by the fact that today was a special day.

Today was the 6 June.

Kanda Yuu was done with his morning training session, and was now heading toward the cafeteria. Today, he worked up in a very bad mood, worst than usual. Allen was already there, giving his oh so long list of food to Jerry. He was so absorbed in his list that he did not see Kanda making his way toward the cook and himself.

"Get the hell out of the way, idiot Moyashi! Others want to eat one day!"

"Good morning to you Kanda! Wait for your turn. And my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N! Remember that stupid!" replied the Moyashi, unaware of the current temper of his fellow exorcist, until too late. The small exorcist found himself with Mugen at his neck, avoiding only by millimeters to lose his head literally.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Complot à la congrégation Evil schemes

**A/n: Here's chapter two hopes you enjoy!**

**Summary: Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fangirl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. Oneshot. Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

* * *

**T'as dis cadeau?**

_Previously:_

"_Good morning to you Kanda! Wait for your turn. And my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N! Remember that stupid!" replied the Moyashi, unaware of the current temper of his fellow exorcist, until too late. The small exorcist found himself with Mugen at his neck, avoiding only by millimeters to lose his head literally._

Chapter 2 – Complot à la congrégation (Evil schemes)

June 6

Black Order Headquarters

Early morning – minutes later

At his table, our favorite beansprout was thinking why his nemesis was murderous (even if he did not need any reason to be in a killing mood). Allen, intrigue in the enigma named Kanda Yuu, was eating distractedly. "I wonder what's wrong with him today. He is worst than usual. Well I'll see about it later, but for now BREAKFAST!"

In another place of the Headquarters, in a dark corner of the library, two conspirators were meeting. They were there too plan what to offer to a certain samurai for the happy event that was his birthday.

"I think that we should organize him a party!" At the exact moment, due to this idea, it was proven that red-headed bunnies were deprived of several brain cells.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you? It seems like you appreciate Mugen very much!" And here comes the voice of sanity from Lenalee.

But appearance is usually deceiving, and she isn't an angel. Far from it, Lenalee plan to use Kanda's birthday to get more materials for her doujinshi. Who would have thought that behind that innocent face hides an evil Yaoi fangirl?

And Kanda should avoid cat for today!

* * *

**Review!**


	3. L’enfer sa resemble à çaWhere the hell

**A/n: some of you have asked for longer chapters, well I am sorry as this fic is just a translation of a one shot I had posted in French. Thanks to those who have reviewed. And since today is the 28 August a birthday to myself, and this new chapter as a gift for you!**

**Summary: Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fangirl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. Oneshot. Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

* * *

**T'as dis cadeau?**

_Previously:_

_And Kanda should avoid cat for today!_

Chapter 3 – L'enfer sa resemble à ça (Where the hell is here?)

June 6

Black Order Headquarters

Around 05:53 am

This is how Lenalee found herself making a reality out of her satanic plan…umm well Kanda's surprise. Since he had the day off, Allen decided to spend sometime in the library, to expand further his knowledge by going through as much books as he could( he even Moyashi need to learn!). So absorbed in his reading, Allen was completely unaware of his friends presence. Both murmuring to themselves, harboring a calculating glint in the eyes while glancing at him from time to time.

A bit later.

In the darkest place of the Black Order dormitory was the room of the in famous Kanda Yuu. And in the said place, the most lovely and adorable exorcist that exist was slowly coming back to his sense.

"Arghh my head!"

Looking around the little Moyashi was unable to recognize his surroundings.

"Where am I? Euh why is it so dark here? Heh anyone here? Can you hear me? Hey answer me! AHHHH! What's that?? A glowing Lotus?!(Sweat drop) NOOOO I'M GOING TO DIE! (Sniff sniff)Take me out of here. Me wanna get out of here (sob)." Trying to think rationally, our little exorcist wondered who could have possibly kidnapped him! And try to recall what happen before he woke up here (wherever here was!).

Flashback

I was in a corner of the library, buried in numerous books. I remember reading about the feline species (they are so cute), not bothering about what was happening around me. That is until Lenalee and Lavi got me out of my trance like state. If I'm not wrong they asked my help for their surprise for BaKanda ("Kanda's birthday??? I did not know it was today?! Hell he have a birthday!" This fact was unbelievable for the cute Moyashi.) Oh yeah, they had a malevolent look while eyeing me, it was so creepy (shiver). Mmm then Lavi took out his Hi-Ban (what are you doing with your hammer Lavi?") And nothing. Blackout. Total darkness. And I woke up here!

End of flashback

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Oh Mon Dieu The Lion’s den

**A/n: **Thank for the review. Sorry for the long wait, for those who read my "End of the war, beginning of a new life!" fiction, it will not be updated soon; it's only a temporary hiatus. Chap 6 of my story is on my old hard disk and it's not connected to my PC, and I don't know when I'll have the chap, but promise as soon as I have it I'll post immediately. And I can't' write the next chapters while this one is missing, since I can't remember how I ended the chapter and I won't rewrite it.

**Summary: **Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fangirl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. One-shot. Rated T.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DGM!

* * *

**T'as dis cadeau?**

_Previously:_

_Mmm then Lavi took out his Hi-Ban ("what are you doing with your hammer Lavi?") And nothing. Blackout. Total darkness. And I woke up here!_

_End of flashback_

Chapter 4 – Oh Mon Dieu! (The Lion's den)

June 6

Black Order Headquarters

Around 07:15 am

Allen Walker feared for his life. He realized that he was in the room that belong to one Kanda Yuu and that he did not have any decent clothes on him. Worst, he had just registered what he was wearing. It was rather revealing and destroyed any dignity he might have had, and knew he would be unable to leave the room without proper clothes.

"What the hell…"

After hours of pure bliss spent in the public bath, without any annoying usagui, Kanda was heading toward his room. He was happy; well as happy as Kanda Yuu could be, let just say that he was calm. 'Ah! For a change hopefully neither the usagui nor the moyashi will come to bother me.'

The moment he stepped into his room the samurai was aware that something was amiss. One the light was on and dim, two there was a sweet fragrance in the air that had nothing to do with his lotus and thirdly there was an atmosphere of sensuality that beg to succumb to. But what had most of his attention was the exquisite creature that was on his bed.

A/N: I'll try my best to finish the translation and post the remaining chapters of "T'as dis cadeau?" as soon as I can since I busy as it the end of the year and I still have my course going on AND have an important exam in January. Sorry for not posting earlier.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Histoire de chat Cat story

**A/n: hey guys, sorry for the delay, and finally after an eternity I'll be posting a new chapter. Hope you will like it, there's two more chapter coming. Again I'm really sorry.**

**Summary: **Birthday of Yuu-chan, plotting usagis' and yaoi fan girl, Moyashi unaware of the situation, mixed together its YULLEN. One-shot. Rated T.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM!

**T'as dis cadeau?**

_Previously:_

_But what had most of his attention was the __exquisite creature that was on his bed._

Chapter 5 –Histoire de chat(Cat story)

June 6

Black Order Headquarters

Seconds later

The door opened and gave way to his nightmare. Allen shivered seeing him closing on him. That, or because he was practically naked. The heat in the new arrival's eyes did nothing to calm him. 'Damn, things are not looking good for me...'

"Euh hi... could you release me?..."

He did not have to wait for a reply. "NO"

Brisk, cold just like the owner of the voice. But Allen was far from doubting that his captor thoughts were far from being cold!

The only definition of Kanda's vision was 'temptation'. Kneeling on the silk drapes of his bed was a white haired angel. The divine apparition only wore an extra short see-trough dress. Among it's white hair, rested two fluffy cat ear, while a long and silky tail was wrap around the creature as to protect him. A leash was snugly fitted around the cat boy's neck, bound to the bedpost, preventing any escape attempt. Only a note could be found attached to the cat's collar.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-CHAN. Lavi & Linalee"

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Review!**


End file.
